This can't happen
by norway4ever
Summary: Harry and Malfoy hates each other. Also Harry loves Ginny. The heat of the moment causes them to do something they'll both regret. (Rated M for a reason)


**A/N: This is my first Drarry fanfic ever. It takes place in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Please thell me what you think. **

* * *

This can't happen

"Hello, Potter!" Draco was standing at the end of the corridor. "All alone, huh? Where's the blood traitor and mudblood? Finally come to your senses?"

Harry sighed. He was not in the mood for Draco now. "What do you want Malfoy?" He said in a tone that said he didn't want to talk to him at all.

Draco shrugged and smirked. "You want to be careful using that tone to me, Potter. Something – bad might happen. You're not as great as you want everyone to think!"

At this Harry got a little angry. "I don't want anyone to think anything, Malfoy! I didn't ask to be The Chosen One and you know that! But you know what? I'd do everything in my power to stop Voldemort. Even if people didn't expect me to."

Harry had walked up close to Draco. They looked at each other, no one breaking the eye contact. "Don't say his name…" Draco whispered. He looked down at his feet.

"Why? I'm not afraid of him. Are you?" It was meant as a joke, but the tiny smile on Harry's face faded when he saw Draco twitch. It was almost nothing, but Harry could see there was something. Draco grabbed his left arm; right where Harry long had suspected he had the Dark Mark. He held his head low so Harry couldn't see his face.

Lifting his head. It looked like he'd been fighting back tears. He pushed Harry in his shoulder rather hard. "I'm not scared of him, Potter!" He walked away but Harry grabbed his arm. "Let me go!"

"No Malfoy!" Harry used the muscles he'd got from quidditch to push Draco up against the wall. "Tell me what's going on! You're so – different this year."

Draco tried to get away, but Harry merely pressed him harder against the wall. If he only could get his wand he could get loose. It didn't work. The way Harry held him wouldn't let it.

"It's non of your business." He murmured. He managed to get loose from Harry's grip by kicking his leg. Harry made a noise of pain. Draco pushed him back so there were some distance between them. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Harry shook his head slightly. Draco looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"You can't keep running away, Malfoy." Harry said. "Tell me what's bothering you. I can help."

"No you can't! No one can!" Draco started running. Harry ran after him. He wasn't going to let him get away that easy. "Leave me alone, Potter!"

"I want answers, Malfoy!" Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's shirt. "I need to know… show me you arm."

Harry reached for Draco's left arm, but he wouldn't let him touch it. Harry was slammed into a door. Unfortunately the door opened and the two boys fell into an old bathroom. They rolled around on the tiled bathroom floor, trying to overpower the other. At the end Harry managed to hold Draco down. He went for his left arm and pulled up the sleeve enough to confirm his suspicion.

Harry was kind of put off by this. Draco took advantage of this and got up. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. Pressing him against the wall, he got his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"I didn't want this. He forced me to it. He's going to kill me…" Draco whispered.

"Relax Draco." Harry said. "It's going to be okay. I'll stop him."

None of them moved or did anything for a while. They just stared into each others eyes. Harry suddenly felt a little hot. He also noticed Draco was standing really close. He wanted him to go, but at the same time he wanted him to lean forward a little closer. Harry damned himself. He weren't supposed to have these feelings anymore. He loved Ginny. He was happy with Ginny. Ginny was someone he could picture himself marry some day. Draco on the other hand was definitely not. But this feeling just kept growing inside him.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was low and somewhat husky, in a way. "What're you thinking about?"

Harry filled with panic. What if Draco knew? How could he know? Harry shook his head slowly. "Nothing." He said.

"Okay…" Draco nodded. He bit his lower lip, and Harry almost moaned aloud. Before they really knew what was happening, Draco had dropped his wand on the floor and they were now snogging. Clenching together like they where afraid the other would run away.

Harry felt a warm feeling growing inside him. He felt Draco's tongue lick his lips as to beg for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues danced together. Draco moaned in Harry's mouth. Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

It didn't last long until they were both completely undressed. Harry sized him up and down forming the word 'wow' with his mouth. "Like what you see, Potter?" Draco pressed him face against the wall. Harry laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. Do it Draco!"

"God, I hate you, Potter!"

"Likewise." Draco pushed into him. His breath hitched and he made a facial expression of pain. It changed to pure pleasure as Draco thrust in him yet again.

Harry growled with pleasure. Draco's rough hands roamed his body. Harry felt shivers down his spine as Draco moaned his name several times. Going in and out of Harry. Draco screamed as he came. The sound of him coming was enough to make Harry climax too.

Both breathless, they got dressed. Harry was fixing his tie when he realised just what he'd done. He pulled a hand through his hair nervously. What was he going to tell Ginny? He'd cheated on her, with _Malfoy_. Before he could figure something out Malfoy came up to him.

"Listen Potter." He said, not meeting his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what we did in here."

"What? But I have to tell Ginny!" Harry stated. "She deserves to know I cheated on her."

"No! I forbid you telling her!"

"But – "

"No buts, Potter." Their eyes met. Draco's eyes were almost like they were on fire. "Do you have any idea what it'll do to my reputation if this comes out? I'm telling you, you tell anyone and I will destroy you!" Harry nodded, a bit scared. Draco reached out a hand. "So, you won't tell anyone."

"And this'll never happen again."

"Deal." They shook hands and walked out of the bathroom never looking back.


End file.
